


Support

by BaffledFox



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Gabriel, Coming Untouched, Crying During Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Sex, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Pre-Fall, Prostate Milking, Semi-Public Sex, Soft dom Jack, Subspace, Top Jack, bdsm undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledFox/pseuds/BaffledFox
Summary: When Gabriel gets too stressed Jack eases him back down.





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little sexy one-shot that was brewing around in my head. I hope you guys enjoy~

Gabriel needed this. 

The mission had run long, had been dangerous and his husband was still running on fumes. Jittery, with heavy bags under his eyes. Hadn’t slept in days and he had looked visibly tense when he came into the office for his debriefing. 

Jack had dismissed Genji and Jesse right away after seeing the state Gabriel was in. 

Now it was just the two of them.

Jack could drop the professionalism now that they were alone. He approached Gabriel, gently cradled his face in his big hands and smiled when Gabriel closed his eyes and leaned into him. His thumbs gently brushed under his eyes, just holding him there in the middle of his office as if the setting were much more intimate. 

“I’ve got you.” The blond said, humming soft when his husband kissed his palm, “I know what you need.” 

“Here?” Was his weak protest(if it could even be considered a protest). His brow eyes were soft when he opened them to look at Jack’s gentle expression. 

Jack nodded once, letting his hands fall from Gabriel’s face. His knew his lover would tell him straight if he didn’t want to do this here. He gave Gabriel those few moments to speak, but he didn’t.

“Strip for me.” It was hardly a command, coming off more of a suggestion but it was enough to get Gabriel moving. 

He didn’t waste time, eager to obey. His dirty clothing(still gritty from the mission, caked in dirt, grime and blood) fell in heavy heaps at their feet piece by piece. There was nothing sexy in the way he stripped--clinical almost, needing to get naked as quickly as possible. It didn’t take more than a few minutes before Gabriel was standing in front of him nude. 

Jack enjoyed his husband looking naked and vulnerable, his hungry blue eyes roaming over his exposed nut brown flesh. It had been months since they had time for each other, since they had been able to be intimate. 

Jack wanted to touch, wanted to hold him, kiss him and fuck him slow. 

But, it wasn’t about him. This was about what Gabriel needed. 

“Beautiful.” He said, enjoying the flush that sprang up upon Gabriel’s scarred face, the way the man looked away as if he were shy. The idea of his big, strong capable lover acting like a blushing virgin only caused Jack’s blood to run hotter. 

As if he hadn’t spent the last twenty years hearing Jack sing his praises. 

“Turn.” He commanded with the same soft grace as before, “Palms on the desk, spread your legs for me.” 

Gabriel did as he was told, perfectly complacent, probably falling further into his headspace. Giving control to Jack because he needed to(wanted to). 

Jack didn’t undress. The contrast between them only added to the scene. 

Gabriel wanted to feel grounded, wanted to give up all control, all power. 

Jack was happy to give his lover everything he needed to feel safe and secure again. He always wanted to be Gabriel’s anchor. 

It was an honor. 

He admired Gabriel’s body. The curve of his back, the muscles tense under his dark scarred skin. His legs spread as they were gave him a good view of the heavy cock and balls hanging between his thick thighs. 

Jack wanted to put his mouth on them, wanted to worship Gabriel inside and out. 

But he didn’t, instead he walked up behind his husband. Purposely leaning over his body, letting him feel the contrast of his clothing against his naked skin. He reached over to his desk drawer, his lips barely grazing Gabriel’s ear. 

He enjoyed the way his breath hitched in his throat, knew the anticipation of what was to come had caused those goosebumps to erupt over his body. He breathed against his neck evenly, his nose tracing his jaw until finally his gloved fingers found what he was looking for. 

He was sure to show Gabriel what was in his hand; a clear bottle of lubricant without a label. Drawing it back with his arm and his whole self as he took a step back from his eager lover. Enjoyed the way his body shivered and how he adjusted his stance, liking the swing of his balls and noticed how thick his cock was already. 

Gabriel had looked over his shoulder, catching Jack’s blue eyes right as the man started to take the glove off his right hand with his teeth. Gabriel bit his lower lip, brown eyes half lidded, a plea in his gaze that wasn’t verbalized. 

“Eyes ahead.” Jack barked, even though he had taken his glove off that way to be theatrical for Gabriel’s view. 

The man did as he was told, his body back in perfect position, his head turned straight so he would be blind to what Jack was going to do.

Not that he didn’t already know. They had done this plenty of times before. 

It used to be few and far between, but now it happened more frequently. 

Jack wanted Gabriel to talk to him about what was ailing him. Clearly it was something big.

But instead of words, Gabriel opened his body in this way, let Jack tear him down and build him back up again. Let him forget himself before he had to soldier on again. 

Even if they couldn’t speak about everything; he was glad he could offer this comfort for his husband. 

Jack tried to shake off the intrusive thoughts as he popped the cap on the little bottle of lubricant and coated his fingers in the warming slick. His left hand came to rest on the curve of Gabriel’s hip, holding him in place and he heard the small moan that resulted from it. 

That Gabriel was falling into his headspace, that his body was open and on display for Jack and Jack alone. 

He smiled to himself and drew the fingers of his right hand down the cleft of Gabriel’s ass. Dragging the artificial slick down until two fingers gently prodded at his hole. Just applying pressure there as Gabriel arched his back and gasped towards the ceiling. 

“Just like that.” Jack said, “Relax for me.” He leaned over him, kissing the side of his throat, just dragging his lips over skin as he pressed his fingers in deeper. 

“Jack.” He groaned, tilting his head and letting the other man kiss where he pleased. The dual sensations working to keep him relaxed, Jack could feel it when he started to finger fuck him. 

Even if Jack couldn’t see it, he was sure Gabriel was leaking all over his desk. Enjoyed the slight jerk of his hips as he tried to fuck himself back on his fingers, knowing that it was hardly enough for him. Teased him still, until he finally added another finger, letting him feel the burn and the stretch. 

Enjoyed the way Gabriel swallowed down another choked sound, and they hadn’t even really started yet. 

“You’re so pretty baby.” Jack said against the meat of his neck, slowly dragging his fingers in and out of his hole. Not quick enough to give him any relief and he tightened his grip on his hip when Gabriel had tried to push back too fast. 

“Jack, please.” He pleaded, his voice breaking in that way that only happened when he was disconnected from everything but his sexual needs. 

Beautiful and vulnerable and all his. 

Jack always had trouble when Gabriel devolved like this; wanted to bite into his neck and take himself out of his pants. Wanted to bury himself in his ass and rut until they both came and do it again and again. 

He resisted his own animal urges, speaking close to Gabriel’s ear now, “This is it.” He murmured, “This is all I’m going to give you.” 

“No.” Gabriel hissed between his teeth, shaking his head as Jack pumped his fingers slowly, “No.” He said again, but it wasn’t his safe word, and Jack didn’t stop. 

“You don’t want what I’m giving you?” He taunted, still so impossibly close, breathing him in while he finally angled his fingers and brushed against Gabriel’s prostate. 

It was enough to cause the other commander to jolt, a raw gasp torn from his open mouth and Jack decided to do it again, gently petting the bundle of nerves until Gabriel was trembling. 

“I could stop.” He said, dragging his fingers away from his prostate and back out, leaving just the tips of his fingers in. He stopped, kissing the side of Gabriel’s neck and feeling the tension under his lips. “That what you want?” 

Gabriel whined(an honest to God whine) and arched his back, heavy palms slamming on the desk as he tried to force Jack back in but the blond refused to be helpful. It was enough to get him panting, breaking down already after his spoonful of pleasure, “Please.” 

Jack nipped at the skin of Gabriel’s neck, rolling it between his teeth and tasting sweat, “Please what? Use your words baby, or I won’t know what you want.” His tone almost mocking; knowing exactly what Gabriel needed but since his defiant stunt, this was a form of punishment. 

Gabriel always had trouble forming full thoughts and full sentences when he was so wrapped up in his primal needs. When he gave full control over to Jack. That’s why making him speak was punishment enough. 

Especially when he struggled for words, kept trying to fuck himself back on Jack's hand and took so much effort not to pull his hands from the desk and just jerk himself off. 

Jack knew his tells, knew how hard this was. 

But he was patient, and he waited, just kissing at Gabriel’s neck and shoulders and listening to the pathetic sounds he made as he struggled so beautifully. 

“Please Jack,” He finally managed to gasp(sob), “I need you.” 

It wasn’t enough, “What do you need?” 

Gabriel slammed his hands on the desk again; a form of frustration, the wood wanting to buckle under his super soldier strength. “Milk me,” He said, almost a wail, “Milk me!” 

“Shh,” He said softly, pushing his fingers back in and feeling Gabriel relax immediately around the intrusion, “I’ve got you, I’ll give you what you need. You just had to ask.” Just a tease, but Gabriel seemed a little too far gone to care about it. 

It went on like that for minutes, hours. 

Jack just working his fingers in and out, against his prostate and back again. Applying pressure and increasing the pace only when he felt Gabriel was close. Could read the tells of his naked body and would stab his prostate mercilessly until Gabriel was shouting his name, his cock spitting cum all over the desk.

But he didn’t stop. 

He continued after each orgasm, losing count, just milking Gabriel through over stimulation until his cock was constantly drooling. Until his body was shaking like a leaf and sweating. Until his arms looked like they were going to buckle just from holding up his weight. 

Until finally Gabriel broke, crying openly, real tears down his face as he shook his head back and forth, “I can’t, I can’t.” The only words he had spoken(other than Jack’s name) in the past hour or more. 

Normally Gabriel had more stamina than this; which only made Jack believe whatever was bothering him had to have been bad. 

“You can.” He said, because Gabriel still hadn’t used his safe word. “You can. One more for me. Just one more.” 

“No!” He screamed, body quaking, his cock bouncing obscenely between his thighs from the movement. Still hard, wet and leaking. 

“You can do it baby. Do it for me.” Jack said, not stopping, pumping his fingers in and out and against his prostate. The angle had long since been torture on his wrist but he ignored the cramp and kept going. 

Gabriel was quiet after that, just gasping, choking on sobs and working his body back against Jack’s hand.

Until Jack finally reached around with his other hand, the glove rough against Gabriel’s overly sensitive dick and pumped him in time to his fingers and it wasn’t long. Just took a few strokes until Gabriel came again; barely anything but clear fluid but he did. 

Gabriel collapsed to his elbows with a whine and Jack was quick to loop his arm around to hold his hips to keep his knees from hitting the desk side.

He peppered kisses down his neck, shoulders and back as he eased his fingers gently out of him. “So good for me. You were so good for me baby.” He said, letting Gabriel catch his breath for a few moments more before he gently eased the other man away from the desktop. 

Instead easing him to the floor, to be cradled in his lap. Bundled up the big man in his lap as if he wasn’t a bulky super soldier and kissed the top of his sweaty head. 

Gabriel’s face was flushed, his naked body glistening in sweat and fluids. His eyes were closed, his lips red and puffy like he’d been biting them a lot. Tear tracks down his face, his nose red and his eyelashes wet and stuck to his sharp cheeks. 

Gabriel looked so fragile like this, so pretty. Like a fallen angel. 

Jack carefully shrugged himself out of his heavy duster. Looping the thick fabric around as a makeshift blanket, knowing the weight of it and the smell soothes Gabriel after scenes like this. 

Took his other glove off so he could run naked fingers through his mussed hair and nails over his sweaty scalp. His other hand making slow circles on the coat over Gabriel’s hipbone. 

Jack knew Gabriel’s next step was sleep, if he wasn’t already there. Cuddled to him like a babe and finally breathing soft. 

He continued to bestow affection on his worn out husband, smiling to himself as he placed a kiss on his temple, “I love you Gabriel, more than anything.”


End file.
